k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Yata
is a member of Homura, and acts as the group's commander. Appearance Yata is a short male teenager with spiky, brushed down orange hair and matching colored eyes. His attire consists of a long-sleeved white V-neck shirt with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waists, dark green shorts, black socks and blue-and-gold sneakers. He wears a black beanie over his head and a pair of headphones around his neck. Personality Yata is a brash teenager with high self-esteem. He is very brutal, showing no hesitation when bludgeoning his opponents, as well as vulgar and easily irritable, cursing openly towards people when things don't go as well as he'd planned. Nonetheless, he shows respect towards his fellow Homura members, especially Mikoto. History One day, Shouhei Akagi came to HOMRA to try and join the group. Yata attempted to intimidate the young man, saying that not everyone is accepted, and that he may come out with some injuries; hearing this, Izumo warned him not to threaten Shouhei. Yata brushed it off. He then became suspicious when Shouhei was revealed to be a childhood friend of Bandou's, though like earlier, it doesn't get to him.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-8 Yata was present when the group's leader, Mikoto, officially accepted Shouhei into Homura. During the celebration, Yata told Izumo that he knew Shouhei would get accepted. He would later listen to Bandou's and Shouhei's yelling, stunning the skateboarding teenager.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-20 Over the following days, Yata expressed constant exasperation at Shouhei's inability to follow what his superior, Bandou, was telling him. On one occasion, Bandou scolded Shouhei for not cleaning a window completely. Fed up, Yata smacked him, angrily yelling at him for annoying the others, which he did indirectly while constantly nagging Shouhei. He then started beating up Bandou, which Totsuka recorded, before going back to the others and sharing a laugh with them.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 20-25 One rainy day, an intoxicated Bandou continued rambling about Shouhei, causing Yata to finally ask what his grudge was against him. Eventually, Yata and his fellow Homura members learned that Bandou's grudge actually stemmed from envy. Infuriated with the reasons, Yata said that they are insignificant, adding that Bandou was a "pathetic bastard".K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 26-32 Later on, when it was revealed that Bandou and Shouhei were in a warehouse with Rakshasa drug dealers, Homura left to save the duo. Before beginning the fight, they perform their signature war cry, which Yata took part in.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 23-24K Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 Plot Homura plans an operation to launch an "interrogation" on a well-known gang leader, who currently resides in one of the city's hotel suites. Yata stands atop the rooftop of a nearby building, patiently awaiting for the others to give him his cue; once Izumo tells him to start, Yata begins.K Anime: Episode 1 He breaks into the hotel suite from the outside, using the windows as an entrance, and once inside Yata starts beating the gang members with his baseball bat. Once done, he and the others wait for Mikoto and Anna. They arrive shortly to perform the "interrogation" and they, along with Yata and Izumo's team, learn that the gang leader does not know the answer to their questions. Yata angrily curses the man before leaving with his group. Yata and the others are soon confronted by SCEPTER4 while in the hotel's lobby. The group initiates in a war cry after being told to "burn" the rivaling group, engaging in battle with them, which results in Homura being seemingly defeated. Sometime after, Shouhei informs the others of Homura about Yashiro Isana, who coincidentally resembles their prime target. With the sudden news called to attention, Yata stops in the middle of his ramen meal, leaving abruptly to locate Yashiro. He finds the high school student near a shop and attacks, then chasing him once the latter flees. Rikio and Shouhei soon join him in the chase. The three eventually corner him in an alley with Izumo when Kuroh Yatogami appears, taking out Yata with ease, then escaping with Yashiro. Yata angrily wonders who Kuroh is. After a brief recovery, Yata searches throughout the city in continuous pursuit of Yashiro; along the way, he retrieves his baseball bat. He finds Kuroh out in an open street and strikes at him, though the "Black Dog" manages to dodge him. Yata angrily asks where Kuroh is hiding Yashiro, believing him to be an ally, but the two soon find their target on the rooftop of one of the buildings.K Anime: Episode 2 Yata is angered when Yashiro says for Kuroh to defeat him, believing himself to be underestimated. He tells Kuroh that he will defeat him and then skateboards on the street towards him. Yata manages to dodge both attacks thrown at him and even goes in to hit the male teenager; however, he misses, and also receives a kick to the face, knocking him down. Yata is then struck with a massive billboard but is able to push it away, albeit late. He then notices that Kuroh has left and scoffs, visibly annoyed. Powers & Abilities Weapon Specialist: Yata is proficient in wielding weapons in battle, particularly a baseball bat, which he seems to have on hand for every occasion. Equipment Headphones: Yata has a pair of headphones with him at all times, which he wears around his neck. However, they appear to have no use outside mere decoration, as he does not use them to listen to music, nor does there appear to be any chord in which the headphones can connect to a music player with. Baseball Bat: Yata uses a regular baseball bat as a weapon. He is capable of using it while riding his skateboard without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Yata often uses his bat when bludgeoning his opponents' faces. Yata does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. Skateboard: As a means of transportation, Yata uses a black skateboard, which he additionally carries with him at all times. On the skateboard's bottom half, right in the center of it, is the trademark flame-patterned insignia for Homura. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Homura